At The Edge
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Set after the Witcher 3. My take on one of the possible endings for the game. Pure Yennefer/Geralt smut and fluff. Multi-chapter with a little story. Geralt turns an ordinary bath into a night that Yennefer will not forget. Rated M for sexual contact and language.


**It has only been like three years since I uploaded, but I'm back! And with a banger- no pun intended. Heavy lemon/smut/whatever the kids are calling it these days ahead. Second chapter will be uploaded sometime this week. Feel free to drop a review and give me some feedback. I am super rusty.**

**P.S This is probably a touch noncannon. I have just started reading the books and playing the games, but I am already obsessed with these two. Enjoy!**

Geralt sat back in his chair and rested his mug of beer on his leg as he took in the sight before him. The dining table before him was once piled high with a feast, but now all that remained was empty plates and drained tankards. His companions set scattered around the table, talking and laughing among themselves. The loudest of all was his former ward, who might as well have been his daughter. Her cheeks were flushed red from too much wine and she was waving her hands enthusiastically as she recalled a tale involving a werewolf.

Ciri swung her arms in a wide ark and Lambert howled with laughter as she nearly toppled her chair backwards. Geralt couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. Ciri righted herself and continued her story without missing a beat, slashing her arm through the air as she recounted her battle. His eyes roamed from her to his...lover? Geralt had no idea what to call her anymore. The word girlfriend was beyond inadequate, and lover did not seem to do her justice either. Yennefer sat at the head of the table, one long leg crossed over the other, her hands folded in her lap. She was watching Ciri, but as she felt his gaze she flicked her eyes to Geralt's and he saw amusement there. She smiled slowly before returning her gaze to Ciri, a grin still playing at her lips.

"What are you grinning about?" He thought.

"How'd you know I'd be listening?" She tilted her head every so slightly.

"Just an educated guess. The better question is why are you listening to my thoughts? Again?" He suppressed a smile.

"I have not seen you smile like you are in a long time. I was simply wondering why. I thought perhaps you had taken a fancy to Lambert's new haircut."

"Oh, please." Geralt rolled his eyes. "You know he irritates me. How goes the probing? Did you find your answer? You could have just asked."

"I could have. But this is more fun." She raised her hands to twirl one of her curls between her fingers, avoiding his gaze.

"Intruding my private thoughts is fun?"

"I could go so many directions with that...but I shall not." She smiled. "I did find the answer I wanted though."

"And what would that be?"

"You're glad to have Ciri home safe and sound. Many of your companions, as annoying as some of them may be, have returned to fill these once empty halls. You're glad to be back home and off the road. And I think there was something in there about me."

"You're not wrong, although you know good and well there was something about you." He focused his gaze on her.

"Oh, yes. Something about how satisfied you are that I have returned here with you, and maybe something about loving me and myself loving you. i couldn't be sure if that was about myself or Roach though." She cut her eyes to Ciri, who was doubled over in laughter at something Keira had said.

"Very funny, Yen." Geralt rolled his eyes. He stifled a yawn and his thoughts turned to bed, but then he thought of Yennefer and several other things he would rather do before he retired for the evening.

"Oh, my." Yen cut into his mind once more.

"Why're you still here?"

"I'm glad I was...that was intriguing. Although it did not include our favorite Unicorn." Geralt choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken and Yen failed to stifle a laugh. All Attention turned to them and Ciri smirked, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"Tsk, tsk. They are doing it again."

"Doing what?" Letho questioned drunkenly. "Staring at one another?"

"Having a private conversation."

"Care to include the rest of us?" Keira raised a brow, batting her lashes at Geralt.

"Oh, you don't want them too. I am sure that it is less than appropriate dinner conversation, if I know them at all," Ciri teased.

"Please," Yen waived her hand. "And slaying a werewolf is considered an appropriate dining topic? I do have some class you know."

"Right," Ciri snorted. "You do...But, I don't believe that for one minute. I know you two all too well."

"And I know you all too well. I believe you've had too much to drink." Geralt rose and strode around the table, plucking the tankard from her hand. "You've drank enough to drown Lambert and Letho. Maybe even Keira. I believe I am retiring for the evening, and you ought to consider doing the same before you slay a table or chair with that butterknife."

"Aww," Ciri whined. "We are celebrating!" She stabbed the knife into the table with a laugh.

"You can continue your celebration without anymore wine." He rolled his eyes and stooped to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Good night, Ciri. Letho, Lambert, Keira." He moved to Yen and pressed a kiss to her cheek, but did not say anything, rather he thought it. "We have unfinished business to attend to." He challenged. He knew Yen heard him because she raised her eyes to meet his with a wicked glint. He smiled ever so slightly and brushed his hand along her cheek before turning on his heel.

Geralt dismissed himself and made his way down the stone halls of Kaer Morhen towards his chambers. The long cool halls were familiar, like the grip of his blade. He wondered how many times had he made this walk? How many times had he been wounded or near death during process? It amazed him how the years had flown past him recently. His mind roamed across the countless years and he realized that there were becoming tales that he could not clearly recall. Was he really getting that old? Heaving a sigh, Geralt entered his chamber and crossed the floor to the dresser. He stared at himself in the mirror, trying to compare his current reflection to his memories of his younger self, but it was no use. Too many trials and tribulations had crossed his path since then for that to be a fair comparison. His mind wondered back through the years, and then to Yennefer. He recalled their first meeting, their first kiss, their first fight. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yennefer..." He thought to himself. How he loved her so. He had met countless women through the years, and slept with a fair share of them, but none had ever drawn him back quite like she had. None had ever captured his heart and made him yearn for a time beyond all the monster hunting and adventures, yet Yennefer had. He couldn't help but wonder if now could be that time? Ciri was a grown woman and she was back home safe and sound. Kaer Morhen now belong to her and the young ones that would come. Geralt was becoming merely a shadow that came and went as it pleased. It was time for someone else to take up the mantle for the future.

Geralt paused as an image suddenly came to mind: a house tucked away in a wooden hill. Roach was roaming the yard with a handful of chickens. He and Yennefer were seated on the porch doing a whole lot of nothing. Just the two of them, alone, nestled away in their own piece of paradise. His mind suddenly snapped back to the present as his senses pricked. He blinked and wondered just how long he had been standing there, lost in thought. Several moments passed and then a slender pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt a warm cheek against his back.

"You were so lost in thought I thought that I might finally be able to surprise you." Yennefer mused.

"I sensed you coming before you ever made it down the hall. I smelt you before you crossed the threshold." He chuckled. "But it was a good try. Very quiet and stealthy." He grinned.

"Stupid Witchers and their stupid senses." Yen muttered as Geralt wrapped his hands around hers. "You'll be happy to know Ciri found her way to bed, with a little help. I made sure she was down for the count before heading this way. I would hate for us to have to go on another wild goose chase across the country because she was drunk and took a fancy to finding trouble. I only just happened to tune in towards the end there- I heard my name."

"We are rather annoying." He teased, drinking in the warmth of her body on his back, but then groaned. "Wait- that was your way of telling me you were listening, weren't you?"

"Not intentionally!"

"Yen!" He groaned. "Can I ever have a moment of privacy?"

"You have plenty of privacy." She pulled away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. He turned to face her and frowned, looking troubled. "And if you must know, it was not intentional."

"How do you accidently read one's mind?" Geralt asked a bit harsher than he intended to.

"Because," she snapped. Fire danced in her eyes and she stood up a bit straighter. "Before the djinn, I felt a constant pull from you, regardless of where you were; I was always aware of you. It told me absolutely nothing useful, but it is how I knew you were alive. After that day on the mountain...that feeling went away. And since then, I found myself anxious and worried when we were apart. It is ridiculous, I know. But I found that as long as you are not too far away, I could always be brushed against your conscious. Very rarely do I ever pick up on your actual thoughts, but rather it is a sense of...security? Assurance that you are alive? Oh, don't grin at me like that! Don't you dare make fun of me Geralt!" She shoved his shoulder, feeling embarrassed.

"Yen, I am not making fun of you." Geralt said softly, stepping forward to pull her into his embrace. "I just wasn't aware that I was not the only one who had that problem. Although, you have cheated; I do not have that luxury. I simply have to worry and hope you aren't trying to run away from me." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Yennefer sighed, resting her cheek on his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I'm used to your temper by now."

"Yes, well, for that too I suppose. But I have been rather intrusive in your mind lately. It is just hard to avoid it when you think of me; it is like lighting a fire versus lighting a candle."

"I see." He said slowly. "Actually, I don't. It still doesn't make much sense to me. But, I do not mind all that much. Although one day you are going to chime in at the wrong time and listen to some things that you don't want to hear."

"Oh, I've done that plenty of times." She laughed. "But do not worry. All your secrets are safe with me."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or not." Geralt chuckled and tucked a curl behind her ear. They were quiet for a long moment, enjoying each others embrace before Yennefer suddenly pulled back to meet his eyes.

"Were you serious?" She demanded.

"About?" His mind reeled through the possibilities of the things he could be serious about: ploughing her, building a cabin away from Kaer Morhen, allowing Ciri to go out and find her own ward.

"What you were thinking about when I interrupted you- the house, the woods. You and me."

"Yes... I am tired Yen." Geralt turned away and planted his palms on the dresser, staring into the mirror, both at his reflection and at Yennefer standing behind him. "I am getting older. I feel it with every monster, with every hunt. But now, after chasing Ciri across half the world and slaying so many a monster...I feel tired, stretched thin. My time as a hunter is coming to an end. It is time for the new generation to take up the hunt."

"Could you really give it up?" She asked softly, moving to hug him from behind once more.

"No...not entirely. I think I'd have to take a contact or go on a treasure hunt from time to time to keep myself from going crazy. But the endless grind? The sleepless days and nights? Being away from you for weeks, months at a time? Yes...I could give that up. And what about you?"

"Oh, Geralt. You know that I have a gypsy's soul. I was born to roam, to never settle down. Traveling is in my blood." She paused then sighed heavily. "But I am tired too, Geralt. I think I would be satisfied following you around on whatever adventures you find."

"Then it is a real possibility?"

"It is." Yen straightened as Geralt turned to face her and kissed her.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Yennefer of Vengerberg. But, enough of this serious talk. The night is still young and I was about to take a bath."

"Is that so?" She quirked a brow. "You are awfully clothed to be bathing."

"I was rudely interrupted." He quipped back as he unlaced his leather jerkin and hung it on the wall. He unbuttoned his shirt and kicked his boots off before padding barefoot across the floor. The large elaborate tub that sat against the far wall was a product of Yennefer's expensive taste, but it was one piece of frivolous furniture that Geralt did not mind. The tub itself was made of dark wood that held intricate carvings and runes. The rim was leather and thickly padded, perfect for resting ones head and soaking. But Geralt's favorite part was the size; it could easily fit himself and Yennefer with room to spare.

He reached for the lever that hung on the wall and a small opening appeared. Cool well water began flowing forth, filling the tub and filling the room with the smell of fresh water. As the tub filled, he shed his trousers and kicked them aside, stretching. Yennefer watched him from across the room, her eyes roaming across his chiseled back and shoulders. She watched as he cut the water off and made the Igni sign, waving his hand towards the tub. The water glowed red hot for just a moment before returning to normal. Steam rolled off the top and Yennefer's body yearned to soak in the tub. Her attention turned back to Geralt just as he shed his undergarments and stepped into the water. Her eyes moved across his chest and abs, then followed the trail of hair lower. She felt a streak of warmth flash through her and she licked her lips, her eyes meeting Geralt's.

She'd had her fair share of men in the past, but none had ever come close to _her_ Geralt. There had been men bigger than him- and some unfortunately much smaller- men more sensitive or more aggressive. Some spouted promises and romances, others stayed strong and quiet. But, none had ever come close to the perfect balance that was Geralt. He knew everything about her; what she liked, what she disliked. All the ways to make her squirm, all the ways to turn her on. She had not just been another body; she was to him what he was to her. And she was familiar with every fiber of him.

"Care to join me?:" He asked, his dark eyes holding hers.

"I wasn't aware that I needed an invitation." Yennefer reached behind her to unclasp her dress and let it fall to the floor, making her way to the tub. Geralt stood there watching her intently and she could see the arousal in his eyes. He was still partially flaccid, but she knew how to fix that with just a few touches; she was far too familiar with him. As she stepped into the warm water she waved her hand dismissively, her undergarments magically dissolving. Geralt chuckled, shaking his head and pulling her into his embrace.

"You know, I could do that myself."

"Those are expensive Geralt. I know how you prefer to remove my clothing." She chided as she reached up and kissed him just under his jaw.

"My way is far more thrilling though." He teased, dipping his head to kiss her neck. "I am rather skilled with my mouth."

"That is debatable." She muttered, tilting her head back to give him better access. "Your way being better I mean. I have no doubts about your mouth."

"And I wouldn't think so, not after the way you-" Yennefer effectively cut whatever smart response he had by kissing him deeply. As she kissed him she drug her nails across his back, then his scalp. Geralt shuddered and she smirked into their kiss. "I love it when you do that."

"Oh, believe me when I say that I am aware." She gave him a devilish grin, trailing a single nail across his collarbone and across his jaw. Her other hand dipped low on his back, giving his butt a firm squeeze. "That didn't take long." She teased as she felt his now throbbing erection pressed against her thigh. She did not need to look down to know what it looked like; she was all too familiar with the seven inches that Geralt boasted. He was thick, but not unpleasurably so. Rather, he was thick in the way that filled her completely and left her wanting for naught more. A single vein always stood out along the top, the muscle on the bottom side thick and great for stimulation. She suppressed a shiver as she recalled the way it felt when he entered her. His head was thick with a nice ridge, perfect for hitting- Yen had to stop herself. If she kept on with that line of thought, she was going to have to let Geralt win the upper hand and have his way with her. And she couldn't have that; she had other plans for the evening..

"Oh, what I would give to read your thoughts right now." Geralt studied her.

"Well, I can read yours, and oh my- I do not think we have tried that position before." Her shoulders burned just thinking about the image that Geralt had in mind.

"What can I say, it has been a while."

"Hmm, I suppose it has." She paused, tilting her head. "After Ermion's lab, yes?"

"Mhm." Geralt trailed kisses along her shoulders. "And that was month's ago."

"It would appear that we need to remedy this situation." Yennefer moved to grab him but Geralt danced away with a smile.

"I'm playing hard to get tonight." He lowered himself into the water with a sigh, the water rising just below his chest. "Come on." He gave her hand a tug.

"Hmm, fine." Yennefer sank into the water beside him and let out her own sigh of appreciation. The heat was almost unbearable, just the way she liked it. She moved close to Geralt, resting her head against his shoulder. She wrapped one arm around his waist and traced various patterns and runes into his skin as he laid his head back against the leather rest. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed as he relaxed, drinking in her touch. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and various hurts, and he was suddenly aware of how sleepy he was. His mind began to wonder and Yennefer smirked at him. He was exactly where she needed him to be. She kept one hand roaming across his ribs and wrapped her free hand around his erection, giving him a long slow stroke. Geralt's eyes flew open and he visibly tensed.

"Fuck Yen." He practically growled.

"Well, that was unexpected." Yennefer quirked a brow. "I've never saw you react quite like that. And I don't recall you ever saying that before."

"_That_ has never felt quite that way." Geralt cleared his throat and was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember after the djinn released us from the spell, when I kissed you?"

"Mhm." Yennefer smiled. "You had told me you loved me. And that it felt like our first kiss."

"Do you remember how intense those feelings were? They weren't necessarily new, but they were stronger, more palpable?"

"Mhm." Yen tilted her head, wondering where he was going with his story.

"Well, grabbing me just now was very much the same feeling. Like I was feeling it clearly for the first time."

"Oh really?" She smirked at him. "Still."

"You almost made a mockery of Witcher endurance."

"Oh, please. We had been together before the first Djinn. It wasn't that great then." Yennefer rolled her eyes. "It couldn't have been that bad...or would it be good?" She shrugged.

"I can't explain it...Let me show you." He challenged.

"Oh no you don't. Didn't your mother teach you to take turns? It is my turn, my all powerful witcher. Just sit there like a good boy."

"I don't remember my mother. Therefor I do not remember that lesson." He tried to move his hand to her breast but she caught it and chided him.

"Now, now. None of that. I will magically constrain you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Oh, Geralt." Yennefer sighed impatiently and stifled a laugh. She pushed his roaming hands away before he could touch her and wrapped her hand around him once more. She stroked him slow and methodically, in a way that she knew would drive him wild. She alternated twisting her wrist and varying how tight she held him. Yen's eyes never left his as she rubbed her thumb across the head of his shaft. Geralt twitched and grunted, swallowing. She smiled, satisfied, and reached her other hand around to cup his balls. She stroked her fingers across them, squeezing lightly in time with her strokes. Geralt tensed and she felt him catch his breath, and she knew he was getting close; she knew the look on his face all too well. She reached over and bit his shoulder forcefully, squeezing his balls at the same time as she quickened her strokes. Geralt head fell back and his hands suddenly lashed out blindingly fast, grabbing her wrist.

"Yen, stop." Geralt growled, chest heaving. "Gods above." He muttered, leaning his head back and breathing heavily. Yen frowned, confused.

"What? Why? And you don't even believe in any gods." She scowled.

"Because I don't want to finish...not yet."

"Why?" She pouted.

"Oh, don't look like that. It has nothing to do with you." Geralt made a face and then chuckled. "Well, it actually has everything to do with you. Just not your performance. That," he took a deep breath, "was by far one of the most amazing things you have done."

"I am so flattered. A lifetime of arcane research and countless adventures, and a handjob is my greatest accomplishment." She rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you on about Geralt? Spit it out."

"Do you know my favorite part about being with you?" He shifted and pulled her into his lap so that she was sitting at an angle. "Do you know my favorite about all of this?" He murmured as he brushed his lips against her neck, her ear, her temple.

"Do enlighten me."

"You. Everything about you. The way you taste," he nipped at her neck. "The way you smell," he skimmed his nose along her collarbone. "The way you touch me. The way we fit together."

"I am already turned on Geralt. No need to continue." Yennefer swallowed hard.

"I'm not done." Geralt grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest. "The way your heart pounds when I touch you. The way my heart pounds when you are near me. But my favorite part of being with you?" He met her gaze and held it steady, fire burning in his amber eyes. "My favorite part is trying to make you scream. Trying to make you beg me for me. The way I put the arch in your back, the curl in your toes. My favorite part is making you fall over the edge and find pleasure."

"You're going to make me blush." Yennefer fanned her face, dropping her gaze as fire scorched through her body.

"You, blush?" Geralt shook his head. "I don't believe that." He ran his hand across her shoulders, then down her sides.

"That was almost poetic you know. You should consider-"

"I'm being serious Yen." Geralt cut her off with as he palmed her breast. Yen's breath caught and she let out a small sound as he rolled one of her nipple between his thumb and finger.

"Oh...oh, you weren't lying." Although Geralt had held her breast countless times, this time felt more intense, more satisifying. "Maybe a side effect from the Djinn? They are rather mischievous you know."

"Would I ever lie to you? And I won't complain." He smirked at her and dipped his head to bite her on her right breast. "My, someone is vocal tonight." He noted as he moved his mouth to her nipple and she moaned. His tongue flicked out and around the sensitive nub of flesh and Yen groaned an inaudible response, her hands fisting in his hair.

"Geralt. I need you." It wasn't a request.

"Oh no. Not yet." Geralt ignored his own need and moved her between his legs. He draped her legs over his and spread his own, effectively spreading hers. Yennefer's back rested against him and she took a deep breath as he ran his hands down her sides and across the tops of her thighs. He danced his fingers along the inside of her thighs, but would not touch her.

"Please, Geralt. Don't make me beg. It is unladylike."

"I wouldn't dare." Geralt grinned and moved a hand between her legs. He traced the outside of her sex, moving his fingers along her outer lips. Even beneath the water, he could feel just how hot and wet she already was. She muttered something and tensed against him as Geralt just barely touched her, his finger slipping every so slightly between her lips to find her folds. "Damn, Yen. I didn't think you'd be so wet."

"Geralt, I swear on my life that if you do not stop teasing me, I will- ohhh." Her head fell back onto his shoulder as he moved his nimble fingers deeper into her folds. His thumb began playing with her clit as one of his fingers teased her opening. He toyed with her, dipping it in and out, but never fully entering her. "Please, Geralt. Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it." He slid his fingers along her folds, his thumb alternatively circling and rubbing against her clit. He brought his other hand around and slid a finger into her and found nothing but wet heat. He smirked as he inserted a second with ease and Yennefer moaned, her hands digging into his arms. He moved the two fingers in and out agonizingly slow, his thumb keeping rhythm. Her back arched slightly as he suddenly curled his fingers inside her, rubbing along her innermost walls. His fingers found their mark and Yennefer couldn't keep her toes from curling.

"F-fuck, G-Geralt." She panted. Her back was sweating against him, every muscle in her body tight like a spring. He inserted a third finger into her and her legs jerked against his, but he held her in place.

"Go on Yen." He growled. "Find the edge." Geralt quickened the pace at which his fingers plunged in and out of her. Hot fluid stuck between his fingers and he could only imagine the sounds his fingers would be making if they were out of the water. He thrust his fingers deep and curled them as he bit down on the back of her neck. Yennefer's fingers curled tight in his hair, jerking his head back slightly. She sucked in a ragged breath and Geralt knew that a single thrust more would send her over the edge, so he stopped.

"Geralt." Yennefer panted, still holding tight to his hair. "Geralt." She couldn't manage to say more than his name. Stars danced just behind her eyes, her body quivered, blood pounded in her ears, and her sex throbbed as Geralt pulled his hands away. Her shoulders dug into his chest as she arched her back, but no release came. Instead she was left standing on a razor thin ledge with no way over. The need for release practically brought her to tears and she moved her hand to finish the job on her on, not caring why Geralt had suddenly seemed to have lost his mind.

"No." Geralt said sternly, capturing her hands and pinning them to her stomach. "No, Yen. Just wait. It will pass."

"Argh! Let me go.I don't want it to pass." She strained against him, but she was no match for his strength. "Why? need it Geralt." She whimpered.

"Because; let me take the lead tonight. Let me be in control." He ran his free hand along her neck.

"Geralt." She whined. "Please, finish me. I'll beg. I'll-"

"No, Yen. Just trust me. I promise you it will be worth it."

"Ugh." Her head fell back against his shoulder and they sat there for a long moment as her breathing slowly returned to normal. "That was down right dirty. I was _there_ Geralt. I only needed but one stroke more."

"Oh, I know. And that is why I stopped." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "That was only the beginning of our night. I'll make it up to you."

"You had better, or I will make your life miserable."

"Going to turn me into a newt? Or maybe some type of mushroom?" He teased as he palmed her breast once more.

"No," Yen replied slowly, wiggling beneath his touch. Her release had escaped her and now she felt as if they were starting all over again. "You'd be useless to me like that. But, I will unleash my full wrath on you."

"Oh, I would hate to see that. I feel as if I'd be chained to that damn Unicorn for the rest of my days. But, do not worry Yen. I promise I will have you screaming before the end of the night."


End file.
